Minecraft Awakening: Nacer es un placer
by BibbleSan
Summary: Z contara la forma en que nacieron las mobs, en este divertido capitulo especial. (Idea original: JesusDK)


**Minecraft Awakening**

 **Luiszzzz:** ¡Hola chicos!, Se lo que estarán pensando ¿¡Porque Luiszzzz escribe un capítulo de Minecraft!? Y les diré que asesine a JesusDK .

 **JesusDK:** ¡Luis!

 **Luiszzzz:** Ok no lo mate….aun.

 **JesusDK:** ¿¡Qué demonios!?

 **Luiszzzz:** Por el momento disfruten de este nuevo cap., mientras Jesús y yo nos arreglamos.

 **Xxx**

-Jaja… esas tres pequeñas… ellas y Midna… las primeras cuatro que vi nacer…- Interrumpió z mientras cruzaba los brazos, planteándoles una nueva duda.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-

-Nada- dijo Z nervioso dándose la vuelta tratando de huir pero Yajirushi con un movimiento rápido lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto de forma amenazante a Z

-Creo que debería aprender a cerrar la boca- dijo Z volviéndose a sentar- Muy bien les contare pero hay que despertar a todas.

En unos cuantos minutos todas las mobs se encontraban junto a Yajirushi algo molestas debido a que todas estaban muy cansadas.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí?- pregunto Shizuka algo molesta.

-Por qué Z tiene algo importante que decirnos- dijo Yajirushi haciendo que las mobs voltearan a ver al mencionado.

-Bien- dijo con un suspiro- Verán, los que les voy a contar es como nacieron ustedes.

-¿¡Que!?- dijeron todos al unísono.

-¡Les voy a contar así que cierren el pico!- dijo Z mientras comenzaba a relatar.

 _-flashback-_

Z se encontraba caminando por una planicie verde, con varias partes de mobs cocinadas.

(Moon: ¿¡Espera que!?)

(Z: ¡Ya lo oíste antes comía mobs, y a menos que me dejes continuar pensare en hacerlo de nuevo!)

(Moon: …)

(Z: ¡Bien!)

Z continuo caminando incluso después de que se hiciera de noche, cuando comenzó a escuchar una gran cantidad de mobs bajo tierra.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo confundido mientras comenzaba a cavar.

Sigue cavando hasta que se encontró con un extraño portal, tenía ojos de Ender en unas plataformas y se veía bastante interesante.

-Que más- dijo Z lanzándose hacia el portal.

Reapareció en un extraño mundo donde el cielo se veía negro y sentía bastantes criaturas extrañas a su alrededor.

-Qué raro- dijo y continuo caminando.

El lugar parecía inhóspito, a excepción de algunos endermans que veía a lo lejos a los cuales no quería provocar.

Llego hasta una cueva algo curiosa la cual parecía ir hacia abajo, entro en ella, curiosamente la cueva era cálida a diferencia de lo que esperaba.

Siguió caminando hasta que escucho a una mujer lanzar gritos de dolor, al pensar que estaba siendo atacada corrió rápidamente, pero lo que se encontró fue con una endergirl dando a luz.

-¡Ay dios mío!- grito la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Z, a lo que la mujer se puso nerviosa.

-¿Tu eres Dios?- pegunto sin saber que decir la mujer.

-Técnicamente- dijo afirmando la duda de la mujer.

Lamentablemente la mujer no pudo continuar hablando ya que continuaba pujando, después de unas horas de sofocante actividad, al fin logro dar a luz a una pequeña bebe.

-¿Y porque estás aquí Dios?- pregunto la mujer mientras observaba a su bebe.

-Curiosidad- dijo Z mientras observaba a la mujer- ¿Y cómo la llamaras?- dijo acercándose a ver a la bebe.

-Midna- dijo acariciando la mejilla de esta- ¿Tu eres Dios verdad?- pregunto una vez más, a lo que Z asintió- ¿Podrías cuidarla?

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Z.

-La verdad hay ciertas personas detrás de mí, pero no te preocupes en cuanto pueda iré con ustedes, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto la mujer sollozando.

-Muy bien- dijo Z- Solo porque es el primer bebe que veo en 200 años.

-Gracias- dijo la mujer antes de caer dormida.

 _226 años y 5 meses después…_

Z se encontraba ahora en un bosque, brisa fresca de primavera, además había bastante comida por ahí; Z continúo caminando un rato hasta que se encontró con una pequeña casa en una pequeña planicie.

Z decidió investigar pero justo cuando se comenzaba a acercar a la casa se escuchó un grito de dolor desgarrador, para su sorpresa se escuchaba casi igual al que escucho en aquel extraño lugar que descubrió que se llamaba End.

Z asomo la cabeza por una ventana para encontrarse con una mujer dando a luz, lo que le hizo preguntarse, ¿¡Qué demonios tenía el que estar viendo mujeres dando a luz, mientras los esposos no estaban!?

Z trato de no asustar a la mujer, por lo que lo más cuerdo que se le ocurrió fue entrar por el techo.

-Hola- dijo Z mientras se colgaba del techo para mirar a la mujer.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito de susto y dolor la mujer al ver a Z.

-Tranquila- dijo Z bajando del techo.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- pregunto alterada la mujer.

-Z- dijo sonriente- Vine a ayudarte- dijo mientras preparaba algunas cosas para poder recibir al bebe.

La mujer pujo y pujo hasta que al fin salió él bebe.

-Felicidades es un niño- dijo Z sosteniendo al bebe en alto- Oh, no es una mujer- volvió a decir Z- ¿O es un niño?- dijo Z pasando él bebe a los brazos de su madre.

-Es un niño- dijo entrecerrado sus ojos.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Z incrédulo- Esa cosa es muy pequeña- dijo sacando una lupa de entre sus curiosidades-¿Cómo le llamaras?-pregunto Z mientras miraba al pequeño niño/niña.

-Ryu- dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba a su pequeño hijo.

 _1 año y 2 meses después…_

-He vuelto- dijo Z entrando tranquilamente por la puerta de la misma casa en la que había estado hace un año.

-¡Z!- grito la misma mujer que ahora se encontraba nuevamente en labor de parto

-¡Dios Santo!- grito Z al ver la escena- ¿Te comiste de nuevo a tu bebe?- dijo tratando de hacer una broma, llevándose una patada en la cara.

Z nuevamente en aquella situación vio como él bebe comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de la mujer, la verdad no le gustaba ver eso pero algún día sería un excelente doctor de partos, y de amputaciones.

-Listo- dijo Z mientras tomaba al bebe en brazos- ¿Cómo le pondrás a este… ¿eh?... ¿Niño/niña?- dijo Z confundido, la verdad esos hermanos o eran mujeres o tenían la herramienta muy pequeña.

-Este es Riku- dijo jadeando de cansancio.

-Buen nombre- dijo Z a lo que la mujer solo miro a Z con cierta alegría, al menos siempre estaba en sus partos.

 _1 año y 10 meses después…_

Z había encontrado una aldea, la verdad tena ganas de destruirla pero tuvo el impulso de robar primero todo lo que hubiera.

Estaba robado en el segundo piso de una casa, cuando escucho otro grito de parto.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Z bajo al primer piso para encontrarse con una mujer dando a luz, una aldeana.

-Hola- dijo Z, haciendo brincar a la mujer del susto- Antes de que digas algo… Me llamo Z, vengo a ayudar y creo que soy Dios.

La mujer solo lo miro, pensando en cómo sabía que le iba a preguntar todo eso.

-Muy bien hagámoslo rápido ¿ok?- dijo Z levantando las piernas de la mujer para poder ayudar al bebe a salir- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?- pregunto Z mientras se mantenía atento al bebe.

-Si es niño Carlos- dijo mientras sentía una punzada de dolor que la obligo a gritar.

-¿Y si es niña?- cuestiono el chico mientras se preparaba para recibir al bebe.

-Carlita- dijo lanzando el último quejido, antes de que aquella criatura saliera de su cuerpo.

-Bueno…- dijo Z mientras miraba la intimidad del bebe- Dile hola a Carlita- dijo pasándole él bebe, a la aldeana que se encontraba jadeando.

-Gracias- dijo mirando al chico que comenzaba a irse.

-Tranquila- dijo sonriendo alegre-Solo robare todo lo de arriba y me iré- dijo dirigiéndose al segundo piso dejando a la mujer confundida.

Sin embargo al día siguiente la mujer se encontró con sus cuatro cofres vaciados de todo los artículos valiosos, siendo reemplazados estos por diamantes.

-Gracias- dijo mirando una ventana por la que seguro había entrado aquel chico.

 _4 meses después…_

Z se encontraba una vez más por una casa la cual ya había transitado varias veces en el pasado.

Esta vez iba a entrar por la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar aquel sonido de dolor característico de todas las mujeres embarazadas que había visto en los últimos años.

-¡Muy bien ya llego el doctor!- dijo Z tirando la puerta abajo de una patada.

-¡Z!- grito la mujer entre alegre y molesta, la puerta era de caoba.

-¿Qué no puedes aguantar la calentura?-dijo en tono de burla a lo que la mujer respondió con un grito de dolor- Ok- dijo levantando las piernas de la mujer.

-¿Puedes cuidar a mis bebes?- dijo la mujer mientras dirigía la vista a dos cunas donde Z no se había percatado, estaban los otros dos bebes de la mujer, durmiendo.

-¿Estos niños son sordos?- dijo Z mirando de rejo las cunas.

-Al parecer- dijo la mujer volviendo a pujar más fuerte.

-Bien- dijo Z son teniendo al pequeño bebe que lloraba con todas las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo.

-¿Niña?- pegunto la mujer mientras reposaba en la cama.

-Nope- dijo Z mirando la pequeña intimidad del niño.

-Yajirushi- dijo observando a Z, el cual le paso a su bebe.

-Sabes deberías hablarles de mi cuando crezcan- dijo Z mientras miraba a los otros 2 inquilinos de la casa.

-Lo hare- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo- Les contare del pervertido, loco y asesino que los recibió cuando nacieron.

-Jaja, muy graciosa- dijo con sarcasmo el chico.

-Tranquilo hare que no te veas tan mal-dijo guiñándole el ojo al chico.

-Gracias- dijo mientras revisaba los cofres de la casa.

-Vamos Z- dijo mirando al chico- Ya dejaste muchos diamantes cuando nacieron Ryu y Riku- dijo la mujer mientras veía como el joven dejaba varias bolsas dentro de los cofres.

-Lose- dijo mirando la salida de la casa- Pero si consigues algo de manera que tus manos se manchan de sangre, mejor hacer algo bueno- dijo el chico mientras se iba, acomodando la puerta en el marco de la entrada.

-Así es Yajirushi- dijo mirando a su hijo- Él es Z y aunque es el peor ser vivo que conozco, nunca hace algo malo sin que ocurra una buena cosa en el mundo…. Solo a veces que va a divertirse con esas brujas pero nunca ha hecho nada fuera de lo normal que no sean pociones…. Espero- dijo la mujer mirando como su bebe se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Z se alejaba de la casa cuando se encontró con un portal al Nether en medio del bosque, así que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se lanzó a la aventura.

-El Nether, el mejor lugar para hallar lava y problemas- dijo observando el Nether en todo su esplendor- Y el mejor mercado negro de todos- dijo dándose media vuelta, viendo millones de mobs de todas clases y puestos tan extraños como increíbles.

-Alto- dijo un orco que custodiaba la entrada al mercado.

-Z tu creador- dijo viendo como el orco lo volteaba a ver de reojo.

-Bien- dijo dejándolo pasar.

Z estaba investigando entre todas las curiosidades del mercado, solo compro un libro… _"Como cocinar mobs, Recetario completo e Ilustrado"_.

-Bien, esto se ve rico- dijo Z mientras ojeaba aquel libro más grueso que una espada de orco.

(Blaze: ¿¡Espera!?... ¿Cómo cocinar mobs?)

(Z: ¡Suficiente!- dijo furioso- Desde hoy vuelvo a comer mobs- dijo volviendo a sacar aquel recetario que había comprado en el Nether)

Z no observo por donde caminaba y termino en una pequeña aldea Blaze.

-Muy bien- dijo observando los alrededores.

-¡Ahhhhh!- rito una mujer la cual se encontraba en una pequeña casa junto a Z.

-Por el amor de mí- dijo lamentándose en silencio.

Z no reparo en daños y convirtió la puerta en astillas.

-Soy Z, tu creador, vengo a ayudarte, ¿Y cómo demonios le vas a llamar a tu bebe?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le abría las piernas.

-Ok- dijo la mujer sin poder reaccionar- B-Blaze- dijo la mujer mirando algo asustada al chico.

-Que original- dijo con sarcasmo el chico mientras observaba a la pequeña criatura salir del cuerpo de su madre.

No tardo mucho y ahora la madre mantenía en sus brazos a su pequeña Blaze.

-Bien, toma- dijo Z dejando una bolsa bastante grande, sobre la cama donde se encontraba la Blaze, que claramente contenía cientos de diamantes.

-¿¡Eh!?- dijo la mujer mirando el contenido del costa- no preguntes y no olvides contarle a tu hija de mi- dijo saliendo de la casa- Si no sabes quién soy, busca en los más buscado del Nether, el tercero en la lista, pero hazme ver más amigable- dijo rápido y salió de aquella casa.

-Gracias… Z- dijo para sí misma la mujer.

 _Dos meses después…_

Z se encontraba en una hermosa y fría tundra, asesinando a algunos orcos de una secta malvada.

-Muere maldito- dijo uno de los orcos cortándole la cabeza a Z, sin embargo esta volvió a su lugar en un instante dejando a este acecinarlo con su propia espada.

-Bien- dijo Z mientras tomaba la cabeza del orco y las colocaba en una mochila junto con otras más.

Z camino unos metros, cuando encontró una cas hecha totalmente de Obsidiana.

Para el lamento de Z, escucho de nuevo aquel grito desgarrador de las mujeres al dar a luz.

-Bien- se dijo a sí mismo y entro rápidamente a aquella casa, sin embargo una explosión lo desmembró, a lo que este volvió a unirse.

-¡No entres!- dijo la mujer que estaba dando a luz dentro de la casa, quien se sorprendió de que el chico siguiera vivo.

-Ok- dijo Z ocultándose tras la pared de obsidiana.

Z tuvo que esperar hasta que la mujer salió de aquella casa con una bebe en brazos y se sentó junto a él.

-Y... ¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Z mirando a la bebe dormitando en los brazos de la mujer.

-Light- dijo la mujer mientras miraba al chico- ¿Quién eres?

-Dios, las mujeres que dan a luz me llaman Z y tienes que hablarle bien de mi a tus hijos, ha y estoy en los más buscados así que no llames a nadie que sepa eso- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Ok- dijo la mujer pensativa-¿La quieres cargar?- dijo la mujer ofreciéndol la recién nacida.

-Claro- dijo tomando a la bebe en brazos la cual al abrir los ojos completamente, le hizo explotar la cabeza a Z, a lo que esta comenzó a reírse.

Z se regenero pero debía cuidarse de la bebe, porque solo en ese día su cabeza tuvo que regenerarse 20 veces.

 _1 mes después…_

Z caminaba tranquilo por el bosque cuando, por la _"Maldición del feto"_ (como el la llamo, escucho el _"Grito del bebe abre vaginas"._

Z camino con cierto cansancio hasta la entrada de una cueva, miro a la mujer que estaba dando a luz, se acercó, le entrego una hoja con todo lo que le preguntaba siempre además de avisarle que le dejaría diamantes como a todas las demás que había visto dar a luz y que debía de hacer con sus hijos y donde encontrar información de él.

-Bien, ahora puja- dijo Z mientras observaba como él bebe comenzaba a asomar la cabeza- la mujer hizo un gran esfuerzo y al fin salió aquella criatura- ¿Cómo le pones a una niña nacida hoy?- dijo Z mientras le entregaba su bebita a la mujer.

-Sara- dijo jadeando feliz de que alguien estuviera cerca.

-Bien, háblale bien de mi a tu hija y, si puedes evitar el hecho de que soy Dios y cámbiame el nombre- dijo antes de salir había le bosque en busca de más aventura.

-Creo que escribiré un libro de cuentos sobre el- dijo mientras observaba a lo lejos varias hojas y tinta.

Esa misma noche Z volvió a encontrar ese portal que lo llevo aquella vez al End, lo cruzo con la esperanza de encontrarse con aquella endergirl de nuevo sin embargo parece que la suerte le tenía otra cosa preparada.

Justo frente a él se alzaba un gran castillo creado de obsidiana, Z le dio varias vueltas hasta que encontró una entrada que se encontraba bloqueada con calabazas.

-Curioso- dijo quitando las calabazas y volviéndolas a poner para lograr entrar.

Para la mala suerte de Z la torre tenía una escalera en caracol que parecía no tener fin, sin embargo después de unas horas subiendo Z al fin encontró un cuarto en la punta de la torre.

-Dios esto es muy largo- dijo Z tomando aire al llegar a la cima- Más vale que valga la pena- a lo que comenzó a revisar todos los cofres que tenía junto a él.

Aunque para su mala suerte solo contenían hielo.

-Rayos- dijo pensando que todo aquel esfuerzo fue un desperdicio total- Esto no puede empeorar- dijo enfurecido golpeando un cofre.

-¡Ahhhhh!- grito una endergirl que de repente apareció justo enfrente de Z, con una cara de dolor.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Z mirando a la mujer que ahora se encontraba recostada en el suelo.

La respuesta no tarde en llegarle cuando se percató de lo abultado del vientre de la mujer.

-Ya veo- dijo Z mientras ayudaba a la mujer a acomodarse- Muy bien puja- dijo al ver la dilatación de la mujer.

La mujer hizo todos sus esfuerzos hasta que ella y su bebe dejaron de ser uno.

-Es una niña- dijo Z pasándole su bebe a la mujer, quien parecía estar desmayada de dolor- Bueno niña, le dejare a tu madre unas cosas y un libro con toda la información necesaria, además la mitad son cuentos que una amiga mía escribió sobre mí- dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña bebe, que ahora se encontraba dormitando- Son bastante buenos- dijo mirando el pequeño libro- Ya se lo repartí a todas las mujeres con las que tuve bebes- dijo sonriendo- ¿O era recibir sus bebes?- dijo confundido.

 _1 mes después…_

Z volvió al Nether para revisar una vez más aquel mercado negro, sin embargo opto por robar medicinas en un hospital.

Z ya tenía la mayoría de las medicinas que se podían usar para asesinar a alguien o bien como drogas, cuando vio a una Esqueleto Wither entrar corriendo al hospital pidiendo ayuda.

-Lo sentimos pero el doctor de partos no se encuentra en este momento- dijo una enfermera haciendo que la expresión de la mujer cambiara a una de preocupación absoluta.

-Yo la ayudare- dijo Z apareciendo de la nada- Venga conmigo- dijo cargando a la mujer y dirigiéndose a una sala de partos.

La mujer quería ciertas explicaciones pero al parecer el chico no se las iba a dar en ese momento.

Z rápidamente preparo a la mujer y se preparó a recibir a la pequeña criatura.

Fue algo bastante rápido tomado en cuenta que la mujer ya se iba vaciando cuando llegaba al hospital.

Z lo más que pudo hacer fue pagar el hospital y dejar el libro de cuentos, con toda la información necesaria, además de dejarle una pequeña bolsa con diamantes.

 _1 mes después…_

Z ayudo a la mujer el último mes, ya que al parecer quedó algo delicada después del parto.

Z se dirigía a partir cuando una mujer le cayó encima (literal).

-Ayúdame- dijo la mujer mirando al chico, Z no comprendía muy bien eso, hasta que la mujer le mostro el libro de cuentos que hablaba sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso Z.

-Daré a luz- dijo seria haciendo que el joven se percatara del tamaño de su vientre.

-Vamos- dijo Z tomando en brazos a la mujer dirigiéndose a una cueva cercana.

Z llevo a la mujer dentro de esta, sin embargo parecía que todavía faltarían unas horas para que la mujer diera a luz.

-Z- dijo la mujer llamando la atención del joven- ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen de ti?- pregunto algo angustiada la mujer.

-La mayoría de las cosas, lo son- dijo Z volviendo a ver la dilatación de la mujer.

-Ya veo- dijo la mujer tratándose de relajarse.

-Aunque he de admitir que todo lo que viene en el libro de cuentos tienes que juntar algunas partes para saber cómo soy- dijo observando aquel libro que curiosamente ya iba en su 16° edición.

-Creo que ya viene – dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

-¡Ya salió!- dijo Z sorprendido, era la primera vez que una mujer no gritaba como loca al dar a luz.

-¿Tu cómo le llamarías?- pregunto la mujer viendo como Z limpiaba a su bebe.

-Destructora- dijo Z mirado a la pequeña cubo de magna.

-Creo que lo elegiré yo-dijo tomando a su bebe en brazo- Mmm…. ¿Qué tal Moeru?- dijo la mujer mirando al joven el cual asintió.

-Hola Moeru- dijo Z acariciando a la pequeña bebe.

 _1 mes después…_

Z miraba una curiosa escena, como una araña embarazada se comía los restos de su esposo-

-Que curiosa es la naturaleza- dijo mientras observaba aquella escena algo grotesca pero lo suficiente para captar la atención de Z- Y…. ¿Ahora qué?- se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando la araña comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, y de ella salió disparada una bola de telaraña que se estrelló junto a un árbol cercano.

-Wow- dijo Z mirando aquel tumulto de telaraña, no se percató de lo que era hasta que un pequeño llanto empezó a salir de ese bulto para ser preciso una pequeña araña que logro reconocer gracias a su color.

Todo parecía normal con excepción de que su mamá comenzó a acercarse a la bebe con una no muy buena intención.

Z en un acto impulsivo tuvo que asesinar a la gran araña, logrando así que la bebe viviera.

Z cuido de la bebe un tiempo hasta que la encargo a una familia en el bosque pidiéndoles que cuando fuera segura la liberaran en el bosque, dejándole el libro de cuentos que hablaba de él, además de una carta de su "padre", que en realidad era Z, todo para poder protegerla y que creyera que tenía una familia ahí afuera.

 _1 mes después…_

Z caminaba tranquilo por una pradera cuando se encontró con un grupo de zombis.

No sabía lo que hacían allí pero por lo visto atacaban una aldea, Z ya estaba cansado de obras caritativas así que se limitó a observar.

Observo como unos Zombis comenzaban a acorralar a una chica de unos 14 años en un muro de la aldea, Z no supo porque pero tuvo el impulso de ir a salvarla.

Una decisión que por mala suerte tomo muy tarde.

Logro asesinar a los zombis pero la joven se había infectado, esperando que su conciencia se mantuviera como en algunos extraños casos de infección se la llevó al bosque y espero hasta que despertó, sin embargo la observo desde lejos, al parecer si había logrado conservar su conciencia.

Así que Z le lanzo desde lo lejos un morral con el libro de cuentos además de una nota que decía _"Tu nombre es Bah"._

 _3 meses después…_

Z… de nuevo en el Nether, comprando cosas raras en el mercado negro.

-Así que esto hará vomitar a todos- dijo Z mirando a un pequeño bulto de carne con un cordón de cabellos sujetándolo.

-Así es- dijo una señora con una cara bástate horrible.

-Me la llevo- dijo entregándole unos lingotes de oro a la bruja.

Z se dirigió hacia el portal de vuelta a casa, cuando una mujer que utilizaba una capa comenzó a sangrar dejando un charco de sangre justo debajo de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Z acercándose a la mujer.

-Ayuda- dijo la mujer antes de desmallarse.

Z reconoció algo en el vientre de la mujer, estaba embarazada y se le había roto la fuente.

Z cargo a la mujer hasta una pequeña enfermería dentro del mercado, donde comenzó a revisar a la mujer, lastimosamente, no se salvaría.

Z tenía que cortar si quería salvar a la criatura que se encontraba en su vientre, sin embargo encontró un contratiempo, la criatura al ser de la misma especie que la mama comenzó a lanzar mordidas, por lo que Z tenía que tener cuidado.

-Vaya un Hombre puerco Zombi- dijo al ver a la pequeña bebe- Te pondré… Mako- dijo sosteniendo a la bebe e alto, a lo que esta le mordió la nariz.

 _8 meses después…_

-¡Z!- grito aquella mujer creeper que ya conocía Z mientras le saltaba encima.

-¿Qué?- dijo Z antes de ser tacleado por la mujer.

-Viene otra- dijo sonriente la mujer señalando su vientre.

-¿Qué nadie en este mundo aguanta la calentura?- dijo en tono de burla Z.

-Al parecer no- dijo la mujer mientras a ayudab pararse.

-Bien, sígueme- dijo Z guiando a la mujer a una casa en medio del bosque.

Z espero junto con la mujer hasta que por fin era el momento de que otra criatura llegara al mundo.

No tardo mucho en que la criatura comenzara a llorar y mostrar sus primeras señales de vida.

-Ella es Lucy- dijo feliz la mujer.

-Ten- dijo dándole a la niña.

-Por cierto, gracias por el libro- dijo mirando al joven.

-De nada- dijo Z quien se quedó un mes más cuidando de la madre.

 _-fin del flashback-_

-¿Todo eso paso?- pregunto Yajirushi algo sorprendido.

-Si- dijo Z algo nervioso.

-Entonces…- dijo Light acercándose a Z haciéndole volar la cabeza, manchando a todos de sangre, sin embargo todo se limpió y volvió a formar la cabeza de Z- Jajajajajaja.

-No hagas eso- se quejó Z.

-Entonces mi mama….- dijo Moon lentamente.

-Lamentablemente si- dijo Z algo apenado.

-Y el del libro de cuentos ¿Eras tú?- preguntaron todos.

-Así es- dijo sonriendo al grupo.

-Y ¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunto Shizuka a lo lejos.

-Pues…- dijo Z mientras se paraba lentamente- Adiós- dijo tomándose una poción volviéndose invisible y escapando de la escena.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Shizuka con rabia.

-Wow- dijeron todos pensando en lo que habían oído.

-Esperen entonces… ¿Z vio a todas nuestras mamas desnudas?- dijo Blaze razonando.

-¡Z!- gritaron todos con furia al pensar en un pervertido como ese con sus madres, quien sabe que no les habría contado.

 **Xxx**

 **Luiszzzz:** Bueno hasta aquí no olviden comentar y verán que escribe el pobre JesusDK en el próximo cap. :3

 **JesusDK:** ¡Luis!- grito furioso mientras atacaba a Luiszzzz con una espada.

 **Luiszzzz:** -Ah correr- dijo mientras se escondía en una torre y comenzaba a dispararle al berserker con un francotirador anti-materia.

Esta batalla continuara…


End file.
